callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Deadshot Daiquiri
Deadshot Daiquiri is a Perk-a-Cola that is featured in Zombies. It was introduced in Call of the Dead and reappeared in Shangri-La, Moon and Mob of the Dead. The perk is the Zombies version of Steady Aim, with the addition of three other features. Deadshot Daiquiri costs 1500 points to buy on the consoles, but on the PC version, it only costs 1000 points. The perk makes the player's crosshairs narrower by 35%, moves the aim-assist lock-on location from the torso to the head (only on consoles, due to lack of aim assist on PC), it reduces all weapon recoil and removes the idle sway from sniper rifles. Attempting to knife will lunge the blade at the enemy's face, which may cause a miss in low-gravity areas on Moon. The color of the perk is grey, and the icon is a sniper scope aiming in on a man's head.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s6Gzb5rCRu8 Locations *'Call of The Dead' - On the top floor of the lighthouse, next to the Zipline. *'Shangri-La' - Changes places among Double Tap Root Beer, PhD Flopper and Stamin-Up in the mines of the map. *'Moon' - In the top floor of the laboratories near the door to the Bio-dome. *'Mob of the Dead' - Near the Uzi location inside the infirmary, before the stairs to the roof. **'Cell Block' - To the right when entering the cafeteria. Appearance The Deadshot Daiquiri machine seems to be less well put together compared to other Perk-A-Cola machines. It has a worn out grey and white paint job, with a screen with "Deadshot Daiquiri" on it. Under it are two soda fountains and a bottle dispenser, in the dispenser, one can see a broken wine glass. On the top, there is a large novelty martini glass filled with blood. On the left rim of the glass, there is a grey lemon slice with the Deadshot Daiquiri shield on it. Gallery DeadshotDaiquiri.jpg|The Deadshot Daiquiri machine in Call of the Dead. New Sniper Scope.png|Deadshot Daiquiri used with the Scavenger. Deadshot3.png|The Deadshot Daiquiri used with the M16. Wd deadshot daiquiri.png|The Deadshot Daiquiri logo. deadshot shangri la.JPG|Deadshot Daiquiri in Shangri-La. Note the alternate color scheme. Uncapping DSD.png|Uncapping the Deadshot Daiquri bottle. Drinking DSD.png|Drinking the Deadshot Daiquri. hqdefault.jpg|Deadshot in mob of the dead. Trivia *It is based on the cocktail . *On top of the giant metal martini glass, there is a large metal lemon slice with the perk's logo on it. Resembling how most people drink their martini's or other alchoholic beverages with lemon slices on them. **The glass on the machine is filled with blood. *According to the characters, this perk has a really sweet taste, with Samantha claiming it tastes like strawberries. *Nikolai and Dempsey seem to be the only ones that dislike the perk. Nikolai dislikes it because it makes him feel sober. **This is ironic as the perk is modelled after a alcoholic beverage. *Sniper Rifles are affected by the aim assist and they get the exclusive benefit of no sway. *Even if aim assist is disabled in the settings, the aim assist effect will still be present. *The perk's icon looks similar to the headshot icon in Call of Duty: Zombies. *Deadshot Daiquiri and PhD Flopper are the only Perk-a-Colas to have the jingle directly mention the zombies. *The perk's jingle is the only one in the genre of Rock. *Deadshot Daiquiri and Quick Revive are the cheapest perks on consoles in co-op, costing only 1500 points both. Deadshot Daiquiri is the cheapest on PC, costing only 1000 points. **In Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Deadshot Daiquiri costs 1500 points on PC as well. *At the end of the jingle, it is possible to hear crowd screaming and clapping. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops II the bottles for Deadshot Daiquiri and PhD Flopper retain their older model from Call of Duty: Black Ops, not featuring the perks logo around the neck of the bottle. *The jingle for Deadshot Daiquiri is not featured in Mob of the Dead. *Billy Handsome makes a reference to a line in the perk's jingle when obtaining Max Ammo, saying 'Sweet, we got the guns and we got the bombs!.' *When Deadshot Daiquiri is bought in Mob of the Dead, a phasing variant of its jingle can be heard. It sounds similar to the line "To err is human to forgive is divine, well I'm not forgiving and the error ain't mine." References Category:Zombie Utilities Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Perk-a-Colas Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Perk-a-Colas